


the buglover, the apathetic former tennis pro, the hard working maid, and the cosplayer.

by joshthetrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshthetrash/pseuds/joshthetrash
Summary: a collection of stories based on the pairingsgonta/Ryoma (catbug/goshi)kirumi/shirogane (kirugane)kirumi/Ryoma (kiryoma)gonta/shirogane (gonmugi)and gonta/Ryoma/kirumi/shirogane.other pairings are there but only hinted to/aren't the main focus.they stories will vary. some will be fluff other more...smut. and from non-despair au's to other kinds.  either way, all of these four that I loveI also accept requests for stories as well!





	1. welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story title: welcome. 
> 
> relationships: all platonic/friendship.

(no ones pov)

 

"so this is where I'll be spending my last few years?" Ryoma said overlooking the school hopes peak academy. "seems too much for someone like me" he said lowering his head. He didn't think he deserved it but the headmaster despite what he did personally visit him every day for the first week of his sentence to try and convince him to come, as such he came later than the rest of his class not that it mattered to him. because to him he didn't deserve the title of ultimate tennis pro not after what he did. "u-um excuse me?" Ryoma turned to see a nurse 'probably a student' Ryoma thought to himself. "are you new h-here?" she asked sounding nervous Ryoma wondered if that was because of him or if that's just how she was. "yeah I'm a late arrival" he says sighing. "o-oh you must be apart of class 79 i'm your upperclassmen" she says smiling. "that's good because I was wondering where my class was. do you mind pointing me in the right direction?" he asked taking the stick out of his mouth. "s-sure" the girl gives him directions to where his class is. "b-by the way I'm mikan tsumiki the ultimate nurse!" she proclaims "Ryoma Hoshi" Ryoma says nonchalantly.  "w-whats your talent?" she asks fiddling with her fingers. "it doesn't matter because who I once was "the ultimate tennis pro' no longer exists" he says as he starts walking away leaveing the girl to ponder what he meant. 

* * *

in class the students were starting to settle down waiting for their teacher to come. "hey hey guys" said a voice atached to someone they've come to know as kokichi.  "what do you want?" asked keade who was preparing in case kokichi was gonna try anything. "I heard we are getting a new classmate today," he says putting his arm on his desk. " I heard about that as well," says tenko "I also heard its a degenerate male," she says giving off a tone of clear annoyance. "indeed I heard he is the ultimate tennis pro," kirumi says in a calm demeanor. "tennis eh? maybe he and I can go a few rounds" Kaito says putting on a game face. "idiot, if he's the ultimate tennis pro he'd probably wipe the floor with you" maki says in a disinterested tone. "hey I ain't no idiot!" he says making the face he makes when he's called an idiot which happens a lot from maki. 

 

the teacher walks in "all right everyone calm down" says a light chocolate colored haired teacher. "hey miss serene gonta heard that new student is joining this class, is that true?" asks gonta referring to himself as always. miss serene then jumped up as if remembering something "oh that's right! our new students is joining today! everyone, when they come, give them a warm welcome" she said going out of the classroom to go see what was taking their new student. one she comes back she walks to the front of the class and says "all right everyone please greet your new classmate!" as she says that a rather short-statured young man comes in wearing a leather jacket under that some striped clothes and he also appeared to have an ankle brace as well. "hello names Ryoma Hoshi pleasure to meet you I guess" the rest of the class didn't say anything.  _he looks like he escaped from prison_ thought most of them. gonta is the first to walk up to him "hello new friend! um..gonta's name is gonta gokuhara, gonta's talent is ultimate entomologist" gonta says excitedly as ever. ryoma didn't say anything just shuck gonta's hand and walked to an empty seat at the back of the class by the window.   _was it something gonta said_ gonta thought to himself as he sat back down. "so uh...do you wanna introduce yourself more?" asked the teacher." "if I did I would have done it," he says crossing his arms. "well ok then...I guess we will start class then" miss serene says as the class starts the day. 

* * *

 after class, everyone went to go get lunch in the cafeteria Ryoma sat alone. "excuse me?" Ryoma perked his head up to see kirumi "how can I help you..." he said not knowing her name "I'm kirumi Tojo the ultimate maid" she said bowing. "no need for that" he thought that someone like him didn't deserve to be bowed to. "I'm Ryoma Hoshi," he said sticking out his hand. she shook it but then became confused "forgive me for asking but you haven't said your talent. neither did you say it while introducing it to our fellow classmates" she said putting her hand on her chin. "why bother? the one I once was the 'ultimate tennis pro' no longer exists" he said giving off a clear sign he wanted to say nothing more on the subject. 

 

she wanted to know more but refrained from doing so. "you shouldn't hang around someone like me" he said looking away "huh? why?" she asked because she was a maid it was her duty to serve all her classmates _'i serve all no matter their background'_ she thought to herself. "after all I've done it might tarnish your reputation," he said standing up and turning to leave. "wait! I was told to ask you to join us for a game of cards" she said putting her right hand, and cuffed in her left. "by who?" "gonta" after she said that he thought  _gonta? that's the big guy from earlier_. "...I can stop by I guess." he said putting his hand on his head. "good I will inform him. it will be in my research lab." she said walking off. "hmm...you shouldn't have said that Ryoma" he said to himself. 

* * *

"so why did you invite Ryoma?" asked the ultimate cosplayer tsumugi to gonta who had just arrived. "oh...gonta thought that maybe it be nice to invite new classmate" he said as he sat down. "but these are supposed to be games between just you, me, and kirumi!" she yelled with a pout face. "I think its a good idea...when I talked to him he gave off this feeling like he didn't think he should be around others," kirumi said as she poured some tea into four cups. 

 

Ryoma stood outside kirumi's research lab. "So Shuichi was right, it is here," he said just looking at the door. "...maybe I should go-" as he started to leave the door opened. "oh good, you are here gonta was just about to look for you," gonta said smiling. "right..." he said deciding to enter. "so you're the ultimate tennis pro" said tsumugi said as she walked around him as if she was trying to measure him. "former...I don't deserve that title" he said putting his hand on his head. "why?" asked gonta. kirumi remembered when Ryoma said that earlier he didn't seem to want to talk about it. "why don't we start?" asked kirumi as she started to set up the game. "oh sure!" said gonta getting to his seat and the others joined him. 

 

*a few games later*

"how?" said tsumugi practically in tears. Ryoma had won every game of poker so far even though they were playing just for fun it still hurt to lose so badly so many times. "gonta normally lose but not this bad...what Ryoma's secret?" he asked as the short-statured one just shrugged. "I just get lucky with these kinds of stuff," he said taking one last sip of tea. "still very impressive," said kirumi as she collected the cards. "thanks guys" said Ryoma "this was fun I guess" he said getting out of his seat as part of his deal to come here he had to be back at his room at a certain hour which was approaching soon. "wait?" said gonta coming after him before he left. "what?" he asked turning around. "will you join us again?" asked gonta with a hopeful look. 

 

Ryoma looked at the big person in front of him. then to kirumi who looked like she also wanted to ask that. then to tsumugi who despite still being sad about losing still looked like she was hoping for a yes as well. Ryoma started to think,  _don't do it ryoma...for both theirs and your sake say no to this_ he started to gain conflict inside of him whether or not he should say yes or no. "oh wait gonta almost forgot..." gonta stuck out his hand "we never shook hands...so *ahem* gonta would like to once again welcome you to our class!" he said smiling again. "huh?" Ryoma was a bit taken back. "I should do the same." said kirumi walking towards the two, "welcome to hopes peak I know you think you don't deserve it but you are here anyway, so welcome," she said with a bow. Finally, tsumugi came up "um...I'm just some cosplayer. I'm really plain but I hope we can still get along" she said also sticking out her hand like gonta. Ryoma went wide-eyed  _how can they be this welcoming to someone they just met?_  

 

he took gonta's and shirogane's hand and shook it he then also bowed to kirumi. " thank you...I don't deserve to be welcomed like that but thank you" he pulled his hat over his face as if to hide something. "yes I will be joining you again" he said staring back at them. "yay!" shouted Gonta. "maybe next time show us how to be as good as you at poker"  tsumugi said in a slightly serious tone. "heh...maybe" he then left a few minutes later. he was walking back to his room and thought to himself. 

 _well, I guess I never learn_...I've got ways to go.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically the intro story. hope you enjoyed it!


	2. waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryoma wakes up alongside kirumi the person that killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au: where the killing game happened in a simulation. 
> 
> relationship: Ryoma/kirumi.

Ryoma couldn't breath when he opened his eyes all he saw was water as his vision blurred. It became blacker and blacker till there was nothing. 

.

.

.

"..is....awake?" 

.

.

"almost..."

.

.

the last thing Ryoma remembered was dying so why was he hearing voices? ryoma decided to open his eyes. 

 

suddenly he was hit with a shot of light it blurred his vision for a second he rubbed his eyes and looked around. "am I in a hospital room?" he questioned. 

"Hello," he turned to see a doctor and a nurse and someone in a suit with an insignia that he felt like he'd seen before. "where am I?" he asked anxiousness growing inside of him. "I thought I died." he said putting his hand up to his face. "well you did," said the guy in a suit. "thank you for participating in our game Ryoma you were the second victim."  _what are they talking about?_ thought Ryoma when it all came back to him. He had tried out for a part in the next danganronpa he'd was apart of the show he always loved, and he had lost. "it...was all fake, then Amami and keade are?-" "alive," said the guy in a suit. " I'm devon iruma your consultant from the showrunners team danganronpa," he said putting his hand out. Ryoma shook it. 

 

he was both relieved and filled with content at the same time. then he remembered, "the girl who killed me kirumi, what happened to her?" he asked clenching his fist. "oh she failed and was executed, she actually woke up before you. which is surprising." Devon said adjusting his glasses. "...but how is she?" he asked as memories began to flood back he remembered hearing that killers experienced worst recovery than the rest some never even recovered. "she has had some breakdowns but she seems to have stabilized a little" said the doctor who was feeling over Ryoma to make sure he was ok physically. "do you want to see her? most victims prefer not to but you can if you want" said devon signaling the doctor to undo Ryoma's iv. ryoma thought for a moment and decided..." yes I'd like to." 

* * *

 

he was lead along by devon, they walked to a different part of the hospital and stopped at a door at the end of the hall. "shes in here...be careful Ryoma" he said opening the door closing it after Ryoma walked in. 

 

"pretty nice," he said overlooking the room, he walked along till he saw her by the window looking out of it. he clenched his fist as he walked closer. when he did he saw her face in the sunlight she looked tired _and beautiful._ he shook his head  _don't think like that Ryoma_. one he got closer she turned her head and went wide-eyed "i-its you" she stood up a look of fear on her face. "stay away from me" she said backing up into the window. "Woah there, calm down" he couldn't believe this was the same girl who killed him. The same girl who never had a look of fear in her eyes in the killing game was now cowering at seeing him. 

 

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said approaching closer. "I-I killed you!" she yelled running to the other side of the room near the bed. "...I know, I can't imagine what must have happened. however, it was all fake there is no reason for me to be mad at you" he said holding out his hands and smiling. "y-you...you don't hate me?" she said a tear forming in her left eye. "yes" suddenly she ran up to him and gave him a hug. " I'm so sorry...

 

"i'm so sorry" 

 

"I'm so sorry" she repeated several times. "its fine I forgive you," he said breaking out of the hug but still holding her hands. "why don't we properly introduce ourselves," he said they've never known each other before this after all. "i-I'm kirumi Tojo...I live with my family my mother used to work as a maid" she said finally smiling.  _she has a good smile_ Ryoma thought as he cleared his throat. "I'm Ryoma Hoshi believe it or not I actually like tennis it's my hobby," he said sticking out his hand she took it. "would you have preferred I bowed," he asked taking I slight bow "heh...that's my line," she said laughing. 

 

several minutes past and they had sat on some chairs. " really that's why you auditioned?" asked Ryoma. "yep in fact before that I hardly ever watched the show. I only watched it so I'd get more of a feel for it" said Kirumi slightly annoyed. "heh...well your friends must have been super fans to have dared you to do that" said Ryoma laughing. "ok ok, whats your story?" she asked getting a grin on her face. "don't expect anything funny... I just liked the show a lot a friend of mine and I both auditioned at the same time only I got in" he said looking down "I wonder what he's up to" Ryoma continued to look at the floor. "...now that I was apart of that I can't imagine watching it again," said Ryoma his smile dissipating. "me either," said kirumi closing her eyes in content. Ryoma looked out the window it was dark. "I better get going I gotta call my folks," he said getting out of his chair. "wait." Ryoma felt Kirumi's hand on his shoulder "please don't leave I-I don't want to be alone anymore...I'm too scared to call my parents and tell them about this...please don't leave" she started to cry.  _what should I do?_ Ryoma thought to himself. "ok I'll stay, but only for tonight" he said turning back around. "thank you!" she pulled him into a hug. "agh...yeah ok" he hugged her back. 

 

later that night Kirumi fell asleep in Ryoma's arms devon said it was the first time she had fallen asleep since waking up. "heh...good night Kirumi" he said kissing her on the cheek soon falling asleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this was fun to make. hope you enjoyed it  
> next up is a goshi story!


	3. day at the carnival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryoma takes his boyfriend gonta to the carnival.   
> although he himself wasn't very keen on it he thought gonta would enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relationship: Ryoma x gonta (catbug/goshi.)

"Wow!" yelled an overly excited gonta. today Ryoma decided to take his boyfriend to the local carnival. though he himself wasn't very keen on it he thought gonta would enjoy it.

 

"Ryoma lets go on that!" said gonta pointing to a merry go round. "well um..sure," he said though he was wary of gonta's size. the guy seeing over the ride took one look at gonta and his eyes widened probably due to never seeing a young man so muscular or tall before, but regardless let him and Ryoma on. "this will be fun right Ryoma?" asked gonta as he squeezed onto a horse. "huh? yeah sure" Ryoma said as the ride started. 

 

the ride broke down which made gonta sad. but then Ryoma had an Idea "hey gonta. you want some cotton candy?" he asked noticing a stand right by them. "cotton candy?" gonta's face was one of confusion. then Ryoma started to think  _he's never had cotton candy before? welp...theres a first time for everything_. ryoma walked over to the stand and came back with a stick of cotton candy. "here" said Ryoma handing it to gonta. gonta stared at it for a minute before taking a bit, his face lit up. "wow! this is so good!" said gonta before taking another bite. gonta then finished then looked over at Ryoma noticing he didn't have one. "Ryoma why don't you have one?" asked gonta before frowning "d-did gonta eat it all?" his face dropped a bit.  "don't worry about it gonta I'm not very into sweet stuff like that anyways," he said to reassure gonta who still thought he should have saved some for the other. 

 

"Oh, whats that?!" asked gonta pointing at a game booth. "that's a booth if you win you get a prize. though normally people don't win" Ryoma said knowing most of the games were rigged. "can gonta try?" he asked with excitement. "I don't see why not," Ryoma said before they walked over. "well try your luck at this game of ring toss! get in one ring win a prize! get all three? win a jumbo prize!" said the game runner although Ryoma was starting to get annoyed at this guy. Ryoma then followed gonta's gaze and saw he was looking at a giant stuffed bee. "gonta will try!" gonta gets a few rings and misses two only getting one around the pole. "oh! better luck next time my friend! here take one of the smaller ones instead" the man said motioning to the little-stuffed ones. "gonta want that one!" gonta said frowning as they walked away. then gonta had to go to the bathroom so while Ryoma waited he decided to walk back over to the booth. "excuse me but I'd like to try" he said taking the rings. 

* * *

 

Ryoma came back and saw gonta sitting outside the bathroom. "oh there you are Ryoma! Gonta was worried-" gonta then stopped noticing Ryoma carrying a largely stuffed bee. "here you go." said Ryoma passing the large inanimate bug to Gonta. "thank you Ryoma" Gonta then hugged Ryoma tightly causing him to blush. "it was no problem." said Ryoma attempting to hide his blush. 

 

by sundown, they had done nearly everything. But there was one more thing Gonta wanted to check out. "Ryoma lets go on that thing! gonta was told it called Farris wheel?" Ryoma despite being tired agreed and they walked to it. Once inside they sat down and the weel started. "Ryoma how high does this go?" asked Gonta looking up. "who knows Gonta? who knows" Ryoma responded also looking up. once they got near the top they took in the view. "Ryoma thank you for taking gonta today." Gonta said with a blush on his face. "it was no problem" Ryoma said rubbing the back of his neck. they then stared at each other and as if timed perfectly kissed at the very top. 

 

 Ryoma had fallen asleep so Gonta was giving him a ride on his back. they walked since it wasn't too far from their school. Gonta just smiled as he heard Ryoma mumble in his sleep. 

Once they got back to their dorm. Gonta put Ryoma on his bed and lay down next to him. "good night Ryoma" said gonta wrapping one of his large arms around Ryoma the Other arm was around the bee. "good...night" mumbled Ryoma. in the end, they could both agree it was a good day at the carnival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for the no update thing. due to school updates will be sporadic.


End file.
